


[podfic] We Could Call It Clem! Or Maybe Not.

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Set post-both-series.





	[podfic] We Could Call It Clem! Or Maybe Not.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Could Call It Clem! Or Maybe Not.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45293) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 

** **

**Title: [We Could Call It Clem! Or Maybe Not.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45293) **

**Author: ** ** [spuffyduds](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel: the Series

**Pairing:** Dawn Summers/Connor

**Length:** 00:02:06

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/04%20\(BtVS_AtS\)%20_We%20Could%20Call%20It%20Clem!%20Or%20Maybe%20Not._.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
